clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager
Woo hoo! Another talk! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 23:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Archives: * Archive:Metalmanager talk 1 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 2 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 3 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 4 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 5 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 6 ---- Who commented first? Find out here! ---- Sorry Sorry I wan't on for a couple of days. I was at my grandparents.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Re: erm... Okay, I guess... I'm confused Hey Metal! You know about Manic's journal page that I started? Well, I think someone deleted or redirected Chapter two page. I saw your name on it and I thought that you might help me with this. -DigiSkymin Sonic Stuff! Do you like Sonic Underground? My bro said that it stinks, but I really liked it. My favorite character from that show is Manic. -DigiSkymin Metal! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 00:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Nope Nope. Sorry, but you can't be co-webmaster. We already have two webmasters and we're supposed to have only one. I know you have a lot of edits, but you need to have been on a lot more, and you can't ask to be a webmaster. The old one has to appoint you.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:35, 10 February 2009 (UTC) awards hey friend! how do i get an edit award? Pingali Moi 12:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I don't even notice I'm voting twice!! I never remember I already voted. BTW... If I ever copy or brag about something cool that happened, it's just because I'm trying to fit in. For the past month, people have been calling me cake, liar, sausage, stealer, di** face, and way more unpleasant names! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:11, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Re:Nope I won't quit for a while. I'm still pretty young compared to TS, but if he quit, I can't think of a better webmaster to work along side!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Even if I block ya? --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I will block Sk8itbot. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:31, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I'm so annoyed. I'm so annoyed. It seem's like everyone's fighting! Sk8r and your bro have both quit, and I feel like I'm responsible!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Am making a shop! Metal am making a shop! P.S: Am not copying you.~OOJH123 February 10, 2009 (UTC) Retro Party Sign Here Now! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) HELP! Why is everything on my page in the center? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Edits Dude, awesome job with getting a ton of edits. In case you're worried, I won't be mad at you for having the most edits. After you've been here for a while, you'll probably find it getting harder to find things to edit. It did to me. I barely ever get to edit anymore. I only have 1 hour of computer time on the week days and two hours on weekends and vacations. Plus, my friends come over to my house so much I rarely get on the computer.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:53, 12 February 2009 (UTC) You're lucky. You seem really popular, with lots of edits in a short time, and smart. I'm none of those. I used to be popular, but not a lot of people hate me, because I'm a webmaster. I barely get tine to edit, and I'm not that creative. I'm also terrible at graphic designing, making templates, making signatures, etc. And I only know a little bit of HTML, I can't make videos and go on YouTube. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hi I have five votes now for my request.... Sharkbate says thats enough. ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 00:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nice! It's a pretty neat pic, but for the white tummy, I would make both sides even. And the bottom of his body is a little bit too flat, so I would suggest you to make it rounder. MNT what time do you meet? Sticks Wiki Since Sk8itbot quit, will I be the webmaster of the Sticks Wiki?--[[User:Flystar55555|Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 14:35, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh. Ok then! I have 5 'for' votes, 5 'against' votes, and 1 'neutral' vote for being a bureaucrat. Is that enough votes for me to become bureaucrat?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 15:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) PARTY MY PUFFLE PARTY IS ON NOW! GO ON SNOWMOBILE AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! (ON MAP) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) THX Hey, thx for the information, but it doesnt work, i press sleep, and it sleeps like the old way! It still doesnt work, look! Ratonbat 13:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ill try it does not work, when i press sleep the bar of rest gets full! Hey are you there? Ratonbat 13:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Can´t you show me a video or image so i can see? Ratonbat 17:00, 14 February 2009 (UTC) THX!--Ratonbat 17:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) But Look!!Ratonbat 17:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) LOOK METALMANAGER, IT DOESNT WORK, I PUT THE BED VERY NEAR THE PUFFLE, BUT IT DOESNT WORK! that could be the problem, ill see Award Can you give me one of your Awards? You can pick. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Earn? How-What-Why earn????? What do i do? I don't really understand the concept of these new Shops. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) But i do all the time! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sure! But lets go to a secret place to talk about it.--[[User:Flystar55555|Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) What? It was posted on YouTube!!! Multiple people can share it!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Come on! Nobody ever looks at the comments! It was in the comments!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Whatever. PLEASE DONT BAN IT!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:51, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Having fun with it?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Muzyka Now i moved to Parties page!! --356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. 19:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) OK! I'M SICK OF YOU DOING THAT! IT IS NOT COPYING YOU! MY FRIEND WAS ON HIS PENGUIN! HS WAS USING A TRAINER AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT ITS CALLED. HE CHANGED HIS NAME TO MINE! HE WENT IN MY IGLOO. I RECORDED IT. I DON'T KNOW IF HE IS REALLY A BETA. I DON'T. THEN I RECORDED MY BUDDY LIST! THAT'S IT... THAT'S ALL! I RECORDED MY BUDDY LIST BECAUSE IT WAS CHANGED A LOT! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: OK! I knew you made the pin count but like I said, I had my friend over and he said this exactly, FRIEND: "Hey , how many pins do you have?" ME: "I don't know" FRIEND: "I'm gonna record your pins for your little show thing" ME: "Whatever" --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ^^^^^^ BTW.... If I was a beta, I don't think I would show it to anyone. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting. I'm not expecting sysop abilities to 1000 plus edits. Just trying to get opinions. Oh, and did you know I have a wiki of my own?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Talk To Me!]] 21:21, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I know that. What I mean is that I have a wiki. It is the Seattle Mariners Wiki. Do You Think Do you think we should make a wiki for SHMS ****** *****? (Ya know... The SHMS thing)? MESSAGE BACK FAST! BTW... Sorry for yelling at you AGAIN! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) BTW How do you edit your video to make it look like you're a beta? I PROMISE NOT TO COPY I'm just asking. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I don't Get it What do you mean "''It's a secret?" --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Did you already? Did you request a wiki for ****** ***** already? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I join the Sticks Wiki?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC)